


Stars

by Diamond_of_the_Merthur



Series: Sheith Positivity Week 2017 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Rooftopping, Sheith Positivity Week 2017, Shooting Stars, Sloppy Makeouts, Stargazing, kind of, they cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_of_the_Merthur/pseuds/Diamond_of_the_Merthur
Summary: …you’re not even paying attention,” Shiro said bluntly glaring at Keith who was gazing at him with a twinkle in his eyes that Shiro found oddly enduring.“I am, just paying attention to the biggest star,” Keith said as he said it his ears flushed and Shiro could feel his own flush coming along his cheeks.Keith takes Shiro to his favorite spot in Garrison.Tuesday, July 25: Sun / (Stars)





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> It's late I know, I'm sorry, :'(

“Keith, we’ll get caught!” Shiro hissed trying his best to keep with his Keith but the little runt was far too fast for him, Keith waved him over and hissed, “hurry up!”

Shiro gritted his teeth and waited for the guard to pass before ducking low through the halls until he was right behind Keith. They walked carefully towards the back of the building until they reached a dead end with a metal door, Keith ducked behind a door and held it open for Shiro before closing shut, they climbed up the creaky metal stairs towards the flat rooftop.

Keith breathed a sigh of relief when he reached the empty rooftop, he shut his eyes and inhaled deeply and shivered when felt cold fall air nipped at his cheeks and brushed through his black locks.

Shiro felt trapped, he stared helplessly at his friend, a small guy with the heart of gold gazing up at the black sky, only glowing with thousands of stars and the crescent moon, the light shining down on him and his violet eyes sparkling.

Shiro froze when those specific eyes turned to him and his small lips pulled into a shy smile, “what’d you think?” he asked waving his hands towards the open area, Shiro cleared his throat and looked around, the desert went on for miles and in the far-off distance was where Shiro could see the lights of the small town, barely there but visible.

“Do you come here all the time?” Shiro asked stepping forward, Keith shrugged and crossed his arms behind his back, his orange cadet uniform stretching tight against his chest, “sometimes, when I feel lonely, I come up here and just relax,” Keith said.

Shiro nodded and crossed his arms, “you do realize that I’m a senior officer and I can rat you out for this,” he teased, Keith scoffed and nudged Shiro with his elbow, “if you do then I guess I’ll just have to kill you” he said then laughed at Shiro’s shocked expression.

“I’m kidding!” Keith said laughing, he turned back to the stars and smiled, he peeked at Shiro and sat down leaning back into his hands, “tell me the constellations, I’m not very good at them” he said, it was a complete lie but Keith wanted Shiro to talk to him more.

Shiro sat down crossed legged and pointed up towards the stars, “see that star right there, follow it down towards the larger stars and that’s the big dipper,” Shiro said.

Keith hummed and stared up at the sky, “I see” he said and scooted closer.

“That’s Orion’s belt you can tell because of the three main stars aligned, and there’s Ursa Major, the big dipper is part of Ursa major, and…you’re not even paying attention,” Shiro said bluntly glaring at Keith who was gazing at him with a twinkle in his eyes that Shiro found oddly enduring.

“I am, just paying attention to the biggest star,” Keith said as he said it his ears flushed and Shiro could feel his own flush coming along his cheeks, “Keith” Shiro groaned covering his face and falling on his back.

“I’m sorry, I just had to say it,” Keith said and laughed when Shiro flicked him off. Keith laid down beside Shiro and peered over at him, “you’re going to be a hero,” Keith murmured. Shiro brought down his hands and folded his hands across his chest.

“Do you think so?” he asked.

“Obviously, Takashi Shirogane the first man along with Matthew Holt and Dr. Holt to travel to Kerberos,” Keith said.

“I’m so scared,” Shiro whispered, “you’ll be fine,” Keith said he turned to his side, resting his head against his hand while his elbow leaned against the metal floor, “I just have one request for you,” Keith said.

Shiro turned to him and Keith smiled, he saw the stars reflecting off of Shiro’s eyes, “just come back home safely,” he said.

Shiro grinned and turned back to the sky, “I promise” he said softly, “besides whenever you’re feeling lonely just look up at the sky and remember me,” Shiro said.

Keith laughed and reached out to grab onto Shiro’s hand, “you act as though it’s going to be so easy,” he whispered, he felt Shiro squeeze his hand and he leaned into Shiro’s space.

“You know what’s going to be the hardest part of leaving” Shiro said scooting closer, Keith shook his head and let his eyes close as he felt Shiro’s other hand graze his cheeks, “I won’t be able to look at you, hold you, or even kiss you for months,” he whispered.

Keith suppressed another wide smile and peeked his eyes open just a bit before shutting them close, “then you better take as many kisses as you can before you leave,” Keith breathed feeling Shiro close in, his warm breath cascading over his own lips.

Keith pulled away just before Shiro leaned in, he opened his eyes and sat up, Shiro frowned at him and sat up as well.

“What happened?” he asked, Keith licked his lips and leaned in, an inch away from Shiro’s lips, “you’ll have to catch me first,” he whispered and quickly got up and running off.

Shiro cursed and heaved himself up, he chased after Keith and skidded to a halt when he met the edge of the roof, he heard a tsk above him and turned around to see Keith sitting high on another part of the roof with a sly grin on his face.

“Try not to die before becoming a hero!” Keith called from his place above Shiro, Shiro glared at him and stormed over, he climbed up the ladder and Keith had waited a split second before taking off again.

Shiro chased after him again but this time more slowly, he rounded the corner and slowly crept forward, it was a dead end and the little shit was either hiding behind the closed door or somewhere else, there was a muffled curse and Shiro grinned, he walked towards the small shed and pushed open the door, he heard a sharp intake of breath in the dark and stepped into the room.

“Keith?” he called, there was no answer but Shiro could feel Keith’s presence not too far away, the door behind him slammed shut and Shiro turned around sharply only to be attacked by the front, slim arms wrapped around his waist and a pair of soft lips pressed against his.

“You found me,” Keith whispered against his lips, Shiro grinned and he cupped Keith’s cheeks and brought him close for another kiss. They stumbled back, sloppily kissing each other, heavy pants echoing the small shed along with wet sounds from their lips. Shiro bumped against the door and didn’t realize that it wasn’t closed properly.

Shiro cursed as he fell out of the shed and into his back with Keith landing heavily on top of him, they both groaned and Shiro rubbed the back of his head, “ow” he moaned, Keith looked down and let out a startled laugh, “sorry, that wasn’t part of the plan” Keith said and cupped both of Shiro’s cheeks, he squeezed them making Shiro look like a fish and kiss the puckered lips.

“Should I get off?” Keith murmured pulling away, Shiro shook his head and Keith massaged Shiro’s cheeks and smiled when Shiro stuck his tongue out at him. Shiro grasped onto Keith’s waist tightly and flipped them over so this time Keith was on his back and Shiro hovering above him.

Keith moved his fingers so they were running through Shiro’s short hair and spread his legs so Shiro nestled against him, “if we get caught…” Shiro trailed. Keith snorted and gave Shiro’s short hair a little tug with his fingers, “stop worrying,” Keith murmured.

“We should head back,” Shiro said.

Keith frowned and he yanked Shiro’s head down and kissed his open mouth, sticking his tongue in Shiro’s mouth, shyly sliding against his own tongue.

Shiro made a sound at the back of his throat but didn’t pull away, instead, he pressed himself fully against Keith and kissed back, Keith moaned and his left leg came up, hiking around Shiro’s hips.

Shiro hissed and reached back, his fingers squeezing at Keith’s thick thigh and his other hand curled into Keith’s hair and playing with the black lock, Keith moaned and tilted his head while sucking on Shiro’s tongue, Shiro's fingers squeezed roughly on Keith’s thighs.

Keith pulled away with a wet smack and licked his lips, Shiro gazed down at Keith and realized that Keith’s eyes were sort of glowing, the whites of his eyes were a pale shade of blue and his violet eyes looked like it had flecks of gold in them, the stars reflecting off his eyes.

Shiro blamed it on his lack of sleep, he pulled away and leaned back on his knees, “we should head back,” Shiro said.

Keith sighed and sat up, he scooted back and tilted his head up towards the stars. “I guess so,” he murmured, he looked back down towards Shiro and gave him a crooked smile.

“Same time tomorrow?” Keith asked.

“If only we don’t get caught getting back to our dorms,” Shiro said. Keith rolled his eyes and he heaved himself up, Keith flicked the black fringe when Shiro stood up, “you have no sense of adventure,” Keith said.

“Uh-huh, yeah sure. I’d rather keep my balls from being cut off by Iverson then having a sense of adventure,” Shiro said.

“How’d you even get picked for the Kerberos mission if you don’t like adventure,” Keith said walking past him, Shiro wrinkled his nose and followed him.

“I have a sense of adventure, I’d just rather not break the rules while doing it,” Shiro muttered reaching the end of the roof and climbing down the ladder.

“Goody two shoes,” Keith teased and dodged Shiro’s swipe at him, Keith grinned at him over his shoulder, he turned around fully and pointed over towards the sky, “it’s a shooting star!” he hissed excitedly, Shiro quickly turned around just to see it disappear.

Shiro smiled and turned around to Keith, “you should make a wish,” Shiro said. “A wish?” Keith asked confused, Shiro nodded and crossed his arms, “you don’t know? Whenever you see a shooting star, you’re supposed to make a wish,” Shiro said.

“Shiro, that’s what adults tell kids, it’s all fake,” Keith said, Shiro nudged him and Keith frowned up at him, “Humor me,” Shiro said.

Keith huffed and he closed his eyes, Shiro moved in front of him and leaned down to kiss Keith.

“Was that an excuse just to kiss me?” Keith asked once Shiro pulled away, he winked at Keith and shrugged, “maybe” he drawled and stood up straight.

“So, what’d you wish for?” Shiro asked, Keith, pursed his lips and smacked Shiro’s chest, “can’t tell you or it won’t come true,” he said winking and walked towards the metal door.

“I thought you said it was fake!” Shiro called, Keith pulled open the door and grinned at him, “I wished you would stay with me forever,” he said softly and disappeared behind the door, Shiro felt the heat spread across his cheeks and he covered his face with his hands, “this kid” Shiro murmured and leaned against the wall.

Shiro sighed and looked up at the stars, his eyes widened when he saw another shooting star, I wished you would stay with me forever he could hear Keith’s voice ringing his head and he laughed softly.

“I’ve fallen too deep,”

**Author's Note:**

> it's also kind of short but I felt this one should've been short, tonight or tomorrow I should probably post another one :)
> 
> ALSO IF YOU GUYS FIND ANY MISTAKES, PLEASE TELL ME !!


End file.
